


A warm place to stay for a night or two

by Andy_the_person



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, OT3, Please Don't Hate Me, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_the_person/pseuds/Andy_the_person
Summary: Dracos parents are taken into questioning for their involvement with the great war however seeing as Draco Malfoy was underage at the time of his involvment he was released of all charges.With his parents income frozen until the results of their trial Draco is left to sink down to what he considers to be the lowest of lows. Getting a commoners job.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I writing this with a base knowledge of the Harry Potter world so there might be some inconsistencies with how the magic/how the wizard justice system works.

Draco sat uncomfortably in his seat yet he maintained his Malfoy poise as a his hopeful soon to be employer looked over his resume.

"Draco.... Malfoy?" The rather plump man was nervously looking between Dracos face and his arm.

Draco suppressed a sigh unfortunately mr. Malrangers reaction was nothing new to him. Draco after all was a former death eater and it seemed that everyone knew it no thanks to the daily prophet whom seemed to make it their goal to showcase each and every person involved in the war uncaring of whether or not those individuals wanted their lives publicized. Draco Malfoy was now a known former death eater making it increasingly difficult to get any kind of respectable employment.

Mr. Malrangers continued to search him attempting to discover any clues as to expose Malfoy as the evil terrorist he once was. 

If asked if he regretted his actions he would have a difficult time answering for you see not everything was black and white Draco truly despised what he had become. When he was young he did not fully understand the weight of his situation. It was only after the dark lord himself asked Dracot to assassinate Dumbledore at that he truly realized what he had let himself be involved in by then it was far too late to get out. In fear of what would happened to him and his family Draco remained loyal until he realized Potter actually had a decent chance. But no one would ask draco's reason or whether he regretted his actions because frankly nobody cared to know. It appears that most of what the wizarding world sees it's black and white. Draco has always lived in the world of greys. But it appeared that even gray was too dark for the light to truly see.

The round man across from him continued to stutter and nervously search Draco. Draco stood looking down at the man.

"Mr. Malranger do you actually intend to interview me or are you going to continue to bumble about nervously." Draco raised an eyebrow at him. He new this would likely restrict him from getting the job but he was already quite certain that Malranger had no intention of hiring him. "Because if that is all I would prefer not to waste any more of my time at your....." Draco's eyes rolled around the old and rickety room and sneered at it. ".... Establishment"

"Well I-"

"You are a sorry excuse for a man of business whom has failed at the simples of tasks such as eye contact." Draco felt a smirk pull at his lips as the man physically stumbled back into the chair. Drako knew that was no way he was going to be hired by that man the moment he saw the look that crossed over the man's face when he saw draco's name confirmed it.

Draco abruptly made his way out of the pathetic store and down the street of Diagon Alley. His father hated this place he would tell Draco that it was a sign of how far the wizarding world had fallen. And Draco had thought he felt the same. Now Diagon Alley was just another place that him, a new commoner had to live. His feelings of the place had become painfully indifferent.

Draco look up at his unfortunate place of residence, (he refused to call it a home). The building was rotting from the inside out with spells and charms just barely holding it together. The Windows had shutters on them that were constantly braking and being fixed by the same sloppy mending spell. The small apartment building smelled like mold at all times of day. The door creaks harshly with every visitor and resident who dares enter the dilapidated building. 

It was absolutely atrocious but it was also a place to live. And despite his disdain for the building Draco new he was lucky to be here not that he would ever let anyone hear him say that. It was a sympathy gifts from the ministry. For difficult cases such as himself. Even if Draco could move anywhere else the moment they learned about who the was they would kick him out. He had already tried it after all.

"Good evening Mr Malfoy" the landlord Oscar Lowmoor a middle aged wizard sitting at the front desk greeted Draco he was a mild mannered man that was doing his damnedest to keep the building together. Draco nodded in acknowledgement at him. Despite his general disdain for the apartment Draco did not dislike Lowmoor he was aware that his building was not the most distinguished but always made an effort to please his contractors. Draco rolled his eyes at the thought he tries to please them he corrected in his own mind. All of the mans spells seemed to wear off quite quickly he would be better off fixing the building the muggle way. If he had gone to Hogwarts he would surely have been a Hufflepuff.

Finally Draco reached his flat closing the door quickly behind him let a long sigh escape him in this time. 

Why was this so hard?

Bloody hell he was Draco Malfoy. That used to mean something. Everything had changed. his fortune was no more his influence was no more his the esteem he used to hold himself so highly with was now crushed under the harsh glares and abrupt shoves he would receive from random people on the street. People that knew nothing of loyalty, family, self-preservation and pride. His family or at least the only family he had were facing charges of life in Azkaban. 

Draco sunk down to the floor that created under his weight (albeit it that isn't saying much). 

He was hungry.

He was beaten down.

Is confidence felt like it was diminishing.

And he was alone......

What was even the point of existing anymore?

It wasn't until he heard a soft knock at the door that Draco finally realized he was crying. Which was absolutely ridiculous a Malfoy does't cry. 

Another soft knock.

He hurried into the small washroom washing his face and quickly straightening himself out. Draco looked in the mirror and stood up straight holding his chin and maintaining his poise just as he was taught to. He studied his face briefly taking in the dark circles and deeper cheek bones then he was used to seeing on himself. He straightened his black turtleneck and adjusted is gray overcoat. With a light sign he went to answer the door. 

Mister Lowmoor stood in front of the door one hand holding what appeared to be an advertisement of some kind. He smiled kindly at Draco. 

Before he could speak Draco cut in. "Well what do you need?" 

Despite draco's cold attitude Oscar Lowmoor spoke softly as he always did. "I know you been looking for work for the past few months. And I'm aware of the...." He passed presumably to look for a nice way to say what he wanted to say. "Answers you've been receiving." He handed the paper to Draco. "I know you likely don't need my help but I saw this in my mail and I couldn't help but think of you so I decided I'd drop by and hand it off to you. They are well known for being very flexible and accepting employers I think they'll be able to look past your own history." 

Draco lifted an eyebrow. The pamphlet read "Weasleys Wizard Wheezes" he felt his face twists in disgust.

"As if I would ever work at that pit of an establishment" Lowmoor sighed and knotted expecting such an answer. 

"Of course I understand." His eyes darted to draco's thin forum as a look of concern appeared on his face. "If you need anyting my doors are always open mr. Malfoy." 

Draco sneered at the man "I don't need handouts either if that will be all good day to you." 

Lowmoor appeared as if he wanted to say more but quickly stopped himself. "Good day to you too sir I'll leave you to your business"

Draco pushed the door shut with his wand. And through the flyer to the ground. 

"Weasley's." Draco scoffed "As if" he mumbled angrily to himself and headed for bed. 

Draco walked down Diagon Alley the next morning. With each step he tried to convince himself to go back to his apartment in find a respectable job to apply for. He wasn't that desperate.

And yet he still found his hand on the handle of the entrance of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.


	2. Half assed interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically I don't know how to write an interview so we're just going to pretend that it happened and summarize their interaction I guess IDK I don't know how to write these two but I love them so I'm trying.

Draco took a deep breath, straightened his posture and pulled his plain overcoat into shape. It was after he found himself adjusting his turtleneck for the third time that he realized he was fidgeting needlessly in front of this ridiculous store. Draco rolled his eyes and rightend his appearance one last time anyway.

There were many sensations that attacked Malfoy as he opened the door, all of them making him want to return and forget about this absurd idea. The first act of atrocity was the overly sweet scent that had the corner of draco's mouth twitching. The second was zips, whistles, loud laughter and other unidentifiable sounds making Draco jump slightly and search for the source of the mysterious sounds. And finally the atrocious way the store was decorated if it could even call it decorating. The color scheme was practically non-existent with bright neon colors assaulting his eyes. And the organization was sloppy at best. 

Just as Draco had turned to leave he heard a questioning voice call his name.

"Malfoy?" 

Draco turned towards the voice. Red hair hideous fashion sense. A Weasley, he concluded, he suspected it was one of the twins seeing as it was their shop. But he couldn't be certain, honestly the only Weasley he could correctly identify was Ron. Due to his relentless torment of him Potter and Grainger in their school days. Identifying which twin it was that addressed him was practically an impossible feat. 

Draco briefly studied the tall ginger, he was wearing a blue pinstripe vest and pants with a terribly clashing light Orange dress shirt accompanied with a purple tie that had an embroidered WW on it. The clothes itself was in good taste, nicely made and we'll taken care of. If it wasn't for the hideous color combination Draco may have been impressed. 'long hair' Draco noted he didn't remember either of them having long hair last time he saw them then again it had been almost a year since the battle of hogwarts.

"Yes hello" well no backing out now. He might as well try to make some sort of impression even though he frankly wasn't expecting to get the job. Why would they hire him? Sure the flyer claimed they were willing to accommodate wizards of all walks of life but he was doubtful that included ex dark servents. Especially one they may hold a grudge against. 

After a minute of silence Draco realized he was supposed to be explaining his presence. But before he could recover from the unpalatable silence the twin spoke with a chipper voice laced with an undertone warning of harm should Draco decide to cause trouble. A tone Draco had become accustomed by months past. 

"What can I do for you? it's been a hop skip and a jump hasn't it?" He leaned his left hand on the counter subtly moving his right closer to his wand. 

Draco watched the movement. He figured it'd be best to answer sooner than later. "I saw your help wanted advertisement I've come to apply." Draco bit back the entire book of cheeky response he wanted to give. 

The Weasley's posture softened although he kept his right hand secured over his wand. A teasing smile stretched his lips. "Draco Malfoy? Heir to the noble Malfoy family?" He leaned over the counter bending his tall frame so that his brown eyes were level with Draco's. "coming for work at our little shop what an honor" the sarcasm was not all well hidden and Draco knew there wasn't any attempt being made to hide it. 

"Don't flatter yourself Weasley there are plenty of businesses that would happily hire me. Now kindly tell me whether or not I'm wasting my time." Draco glared, frankly it was a lie Draco had gone to at least half of the shops in Diagon Alley with no luck but the Weasley didn't need to know that.

A voice sounded from the other side of the shop. "Good to know we aren't your last resort then." 

Draco turned to what he suspected was the second Weasley twin. If Draco were raised differently his mouth would have gapped like a fish. However his mother's lectures about manners swim in the back of his mind. Instead Draco blinked a few times before quickly regaining his control. The second twin was in a wheelchair he seemed quite used to it Draco definitely didn't remember one of them being disabled the last time he saw them. It happened during the battle his mind supplied. Guilt washed over him and the remorseful feeling he'd felt at the funerals of the victim's of the war crept into the stomach.

He actually quite liked the twins jokes, he would never admit it out loud but he thought they were funny, even when it felt like nothing could be anymore. He felt responsible if only he had done something to end it all sooner. If he had just done something different maybe one of them wouldn't be in a wheelchair. If only he had just spoken up so many people would have survived why didn't he just-

"I know I'm the handsome one but there's no need to stare Malfoy" the shop owner smiled widely. Draco reprimanded himself for letting his thoughts distract him "Or maybe you fancy my new ride." 

"You've just startled me" a half truth he mused. The redhead wheeled his way next to his brother. 

"So Malfoy what do you reckon Freddie?" Asked the standing one looking down at his brother.

Thank Merlin, Draco was not looking forward to referring to them as 'the one in the wheelchair' and 'the one that's standing' in his head. 'The one in the wheelchair' was Fred so that would make the one Draco first spoke to George if he remembered correctly. 

They had a silent conversation that seemed to be composed of raised eyebrows and pointed looks. George sighed heavily but nodded. 

"One chance" Fred started.

"Two weeks trail" the other continued.

"If you pass your hired" Fred finished. Draco was shocked. He couldn't imagine why and was truthfully suspicious of their reasoning behind being willing to give him a chance but what other option did he have. He opened his mouth to reply but George interrupted him.

"Any lying, stealing, or hexing and you're fired on the spot" his joyful expression was replaced with a serious and protective one. 

Fred nodded. While he also held a serious look his eyes carried more curiosity than suspicion unlike his brother. 

Draco's back straightened and his muscles felt stiff. "Of course." 

"Great see you tomorrow" they both sang joyful faces returning. 

Draco murdered a quiet 'thank you' before he turned around and left. Much to the pair of brother's surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They might be a little ooc because I would like to differentiate their personalities but I'm not entirely sure how to do that canonically. I think that after the freaking building falling on top of Ferd and George almost losing him he gets more protective of him. 
> 
> In my mind Fred is kind of the ringleader and will often think of crazy pranks with absolutely no clue how to execute them. And then George will come in with an actual plan. Also these two crazy smart and just aren't a big fan of academics. Not let's not forget lots of their products are their own inventions which is bloody brilliant!! Not to mention how young they were when they started their own shop. And apparently in the books they turned Ron's teddy bear into a spider when Ron was only three which would make them five and successfully doing transfiguration.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to get your opinions on it. How do you think Draco's first real and introduction to the twins be?


End file.
